


I Wish That Without Me Your Heart Would Break

by Kaiyote



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "You're all I have, Declan."
(A Coynecest vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Nicest Thing" by Kate Nash


End file.
